The plant family Onagraceae contains several genera of plants that have value as ornamental flowering perennials including Fuchsia, Oenothera and Gaura. The genus Gaura garnered little attention as a plant useful for ornamental horticulture until the 1980's. In 1994 the first of many selections of Gaura lindheimeri appeared in commerce. Since then many cultivars have been created, and this plant is now a common landscape plant throughout much of the world with moderate-warm climates. Many of the current cultivars become leggy and floppy with age, becoming less attractive and requiring pruning to maintain a tidy form.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gaura lindheimeri. This new cultivar originated in a cultivated area of a commercial nursery near Tucson, Ariz. as a bud sport of the unpatented cultivar ‘Pink Cloud’. The new cultivar exhibits strongly shrubby tendencies as well as having light pink flowers and increased floriferousness and is the object of this application.